The White Rabbit and Alice on Easter
by Lightning Shadowfire
Summary: A little story inspired by the holiday Easter. It takes place in Wonderland. All characters used in the story are not owned by me. Every character in the story is owned by Yano Toboso and the creators of Kuroshitsuji.


The sun was just barely peeking up from its horizon, getting ready to shine its fantastic glory on the inhabitants of the world. The moon could no longer be seen in the sky, it having settled in its bed and getting ready to sleep the day away until the day ends. Birds were blinking their eyes open and opening their beaks, filling the air with their lovely songs. Some people were already up to greet the new day, either working in the fields or in a factory or simply taking a walk in the cool morning air. However, if one were to look closely at the inhabitants, they would notice that they resemble characters from a famous tale about a girl who fell through a rabbit hole and wound up in a strange world. Yep, you guessed right. This is Wonderland, the mythical place in which characters such as the Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, and the protagonist, Alice.  
If one took an even closer look at the characters, they resemble people from late nineteenth-century London, such as Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, the Undertaker, and a few others. How is this even possible? No one knows the answer to that question. However, that's not important. The tale about to be told is what is important. So, let's begin, shall we?

Sebastian Michaelis, also known as the White Rabbit in Wonderland, was sitting in the grass in the middle of a forest. A small basket was next to him and it was filled with colorful eggs. He had one of them in his gloved hand, a somewhat sorrowful expression upon his features as he looked at it. Yes, it was Easter and it was supposed to be a joyous holiday, especially in Wonderland. Despite this, the sorrow in his expression was unmistakable. Why was this? Apparently, he had talked to Alice, also known as Ciel Phantomhive, and he had promised that he would meet the White Rabbit in the forest just before the sun peeked up from the horizon. The sun was almost halfway up over the horizon and still no sign of Alice. Had something happened to delay Alice or he didn't want to come or he forgot about his promise? He was hoping that it was the first choice and not the other two. He didn't know if he could take it if one of those two options came to fruition.  
He placed his other hand on his swollen stomach, moving it in small circles. He could feel the baby move inside of him in somewhat of a frenzy, reacting to how their mother was feeling. His expression softened a bit and spoke in a whisper at his stomach,  
"It's alright, little one. Alice will be here soon. Don't worry." Even as he said this, however, he doubted it. He didn't know why he was doubting that Alice would even show up. Was his hormones putting messed-up thoughts in his head again? Or was it something else? He did not know the answer to the questions. He looked at the colored egg in his hand again and resisted the urge to squeeze it. He felt angry at Alice for not showing up on time, but then something stopped him in his tracks. A voice inside of his head told him that he shouldn't get angry at the boy, but simply wait for a bit longer. His rabbit ears drooped slightly and he bit his lip with one of his fangs, trying not to cry. Despite this effort, there were tears rolling down his face and he wiped them away with his free hand.  
He had been doing this for some time, still waiting for Alice to show up. He had placed the egg back into the basket, making sure that it was gently nestled in there. He placed his hands on his stomach and stared down at it. The baby was kicking up quite a storm in there, since it was beginning to actually hurt. He did not cringe in pain, but it was evident in his eyes if someone would've stared into them. He was biting the inside of his cheek, making it bleed, since he could taste the metallic texture of his blood. He began tapping his fingers softly on his stomach, his patience growing thinner and thinner with each minute that passed. He really wanted to call it quits right now, but something in him was telling him to stay for just a bit longer, to simply wait it out. He didn't know how much more he could take. He sighed loudly and stared at the ground.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice began to ring in his ears, one that he wanted so desperately to hear,  
"Have you been waiting for me this entire time?" His head shot up and saw Alice, wearing the same light blue dress with the white apron covering the front, the same black and white stockings that went about halfway up his thighs, the same black shoes with one and a half inch heels, and the same black bow that was tied ever so lovingly into his hair. Sebastian nodded, a smile beginning to form on his lips. Alice was also wearing a small, light brown bag that seemed to contain something, but Sebastian wasn't too concerned about it. Ciel walked over to him and sat on the opposite side of him. He noticed the expression on Sebastian's features and his own features sunk a bit.  
"Is something wrong, Sebastian? Did I keep you waiting for too long?" Sebastian nodded almost immediately after he finished, making Ciel avert his eyes a bit.  
"I'm sorry. I was held up by the Mad Hatter again. I don't know why he takes interest in me, but he does. I didn't expect to be this late. I hope you're not too angry at me." Sebastian's expression went from somewhat annoyed to shocked and then to calmness.  
"I forgive you. Besides, the Mad Hatter is, well…"  
"Mad?"  
"You can say that, yes. It's in his title." Ciel nodded in agreement and Sebastian laughed a bit at this. He couldn't help but laugh himself. Soon, the two were laughing out loud, not caring if anyone else was in the vicinity. They managed to eventually calm themselves down and looked at each other.  
"Sebastian, you said that you wanted me here for a specific reason. What was that?" As he asked this, he glanced over and noticed the basket full of eggs. _Does it have something to do with the eggs inside that basket? Or did he simply want to talk to me?_ Sebastian noticed the confusion in the latter's features and smiled.  
"In case you're wondering, it's not about the eggs. Those are for decoration. We're not going on an egg hunt. Besides, we've already gotten our treats inside little baskets from me. I simply wanted to ask you something." Ciel grew even more baffled at this. What did he want to ask? He tried to think of possible questions that could be asked, but his mind was just in a jumble that he couldn't even come up with one answer. He motioned for Sebastian to continue, not wanting to speak at the moment for fear of him babbling like a complete moron. Sebastian blushed a bit, making Ciel question what in the world could be running through his mind. Then Sebastian began,  
"I know this may sound shallow, but..."  
"But what?"  
"...I wanted to celebrate this Easter with our baby, but I do not know how to involve them in the holiday today other than just eating some chocolates I put in my own Easter basket."  
"That doesn't sound shallow at all. It's only natural that you want the baby to be involved in this holiday. I think I may have an idea."  
"Huh?" Now it was Sebastian's turn to be confused. Ciel smiled a bit at this.  
"Close your eyes. It's a surprise." Sebastian was still bewildered about what was going on, but did exactly as Ciel said and closed his eyes. Ciel reached inside of his bag, pulled something out, and gently placed it on Sebastian's swollen abdomen. He pulled his hands away and put them in his lap.  
"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Sebastian opened his eyes and looked around, but did not see anything different. Ciel had to suppress the urge to giggle and looked at the White Rabbit, searching for something that was different.  
"Look down at your stomach." Why did he want him to do that was the thought that ran through Sebastian's mind. He glanced down and noticed a hairband with little white rabbit ears on his stomach. He looked up at Ciel, clearly surprised.  
"I figured that you would want something for the baby, so I bought it. I thought that you might like it." Sebastian's eyes began to tear up again and his lips quivered. Ciel saw this and started to worry. Had he done or said something wrong. However, before he could question and doubt himself further, Sebastian had thrown his arms around his small and slender frame, burying his face into his shoulder. He was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's body.  
"T-t-thank you..." Sebastian managed to whisper while biting back tears.  
"You're welcome." Ciel rubbed his back softly while Sebastian cried tears of joy. He unwrapped one of his arms from Ciel's body and placed it on his stomach. The baby was pawing at its mother's tummy, making Sebastian smile. Ciel unwrapped one of his own arms from Sebastian's body and put it on top of his gently. Sebastian looked up at him for a moment, but then looked back down with a gentle smile on his face. Ciel couldn't help but smile himself and the two sat there in the tranquility of the forest, silently enjoying the baby and the holiday in their own special way.


End file.
